A Chance to Make Things Right Again
by Miss Fishtails13
Summary: What if Cinderpaw died in the monster accident, but StarClan gave her a second chance to relive the last hour of her life to change it. Would she take that chance even if it meant possibly ending Firestar's life? Human/Neko characters. FireXCinder. Title may change
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: What if Cinderpaw died in the monster accident, but StarClan gave her a second chance to relive the last hour of her life to change it. Would she take that chance even if it meant ending Firestar's life? Human/Neko characters. FireXCinder**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to this series *the only reason I'm saying this is because the big guys in shades and suits are pointing big guns at me. EEP***

**Warning: Some of these characters my seem OOC, but I'll try to get it right**

It hurt. Great StarClan it hurt. The pain in her leg was the worst thing she had ever felt in her life. So she screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed until her throat couldn't take it anymore.

She sobbed until she slipped into partial unconsciousness. The darkness was soothing and she couldn't feel her leg anymore; all bent and twisted and ugly. She could faintly feel someone picking her up gently and smelling the scent of her mentor. But as gently as he tried to lift her, her leg still screamed in agony. She whimpered but remained mostly silent. She then let the darkness overtake her completely.

"Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw, wake up." Cinderpaw opened her eyes. And when she did, she realized that her leg wasn't in pain, and that the person who woke her up, was made out of stars. The ladder surprised her most seeing as she leapt up in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The star-clad figure smiled softly. She then solidified and took the appearance of a very familiar.

"Spottedleaf! What are you doing here?!" her eyes widened. "Am I dead?"

Spottedleaf's green eyes looked sad.  
"Yes, you are. You died in the monster accident. I'm so sorry."

Cinderpaw took a step back in disbelief.

"No. No! This can't be happening! I'm not dead! I need to become a warrior! A queen..." she trailed off.

"I know. That's why I have a proposition for you. If I give you a second chance to relive the last hour of you life, will you take it?" Spottedleaf asked.

Cinderpaw's bright blue eyes widened. "Do you mean that? I can fix my life?"

Spottedleaf smiled and nodded, but her face then turned dark and serious. "But it might mean that Fireheart's life would be at risk. Are you willing to put his life on the line?"

"What?!" Cinderpaw cried. "What do you mean his life would be at risk?! Why would it be at risk?!"

"Because," Spottedleaf explained. "You were never supposed to be apart of his life after this, and you'll be changing the course of history. A possible history is that he might die. So I ask, are you willing to risk that?"

Cinderpaw looked down in frustration. Why did everything have to be so complicated?! Why couldn't for once anything be easy? Cinderpaw made her decision and looked up at Spottedleaf.

"I will take your offer. I will fix my life." She said with confidence.

Spottedleaf nodded. "Then repeat after me; There's no place like ThunderClan; and say it three times." **(don't know where that came from, so just go with it okay?)**

"There's no place like ThunderClan." Cinderpaw said.

"One." Spottedleaf counted.

"There's no place like ThunderClan."

"Two."

"There's no place like ThunderClan." Cinderpaw said for the last time.

"Goodbye Cinderpaw. Say hello to Fireheart for me!" Spottedleaf called as her voice drifted away.

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

"Did you hear me Cinderpaw?" a voice brought Cinderpaw back to the present. She started smiling and then her smile turned into a grin.

"I'm back." she whispered.

"Cinderpaw? Are you alright?" Consequent looked up and saw her mentor Fireheart looking at her quizzically. His green eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm back." she said jumping and tackling Fireheart.

"Whoa! Cinderpaw? What's going on?" he said laughing awkwardly looking around seeing people staring at them.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Cinderpaw said blushing.

Her heart was pounding loudly. Everyone in the clan knew that she was practically in love with her mentor. Everyone except for Fireheart that is.

"Um," Fireheart cleared his throat. "I said don't go anywhere near the Thunderpath. We'll get someone else to do it. Alright?"

"Okay!" she nodded. And scampered off to find her brother, waiting for Fireheart to return.

**A/N: Now, I know what your thinking; why is she starting another story when she's got three more to do already?! Well the answer to that is this; I have no idea. I was just reading a book about Mythical Creature town on Wattpad, and this idea came to me and I was like, I need to write this so yeah. That's all I need to say here...**

**Peace Off**  
**R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Chance to Make Things Right Again**

**Summery: What if Cinderpaw died in the monster accident, but StarClan gave her a second chance to relive the last hour of her life to change it. Would she take that chance even if it meant possibly ending Firestar's life? Human/Neko characters. FireXCinder**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to this series *the only reason I'm saying this is because the big guys in shades and suits are pointing big guns at me. EEP***

**Warning: Some of these characters my seem OOC, but I'll try to get it right**

"Cinderpaw, open your eyes! I need to talk with you!"

Cinderpaw opened her eyes and there stood Spottedleaf in all her gorgeous glory. Cinderpaw's eyes widened in fear for a moment.

"Did it not work? Am I still dead?" Cinderpaw asked frantically.

Spottedleaf laughed kindly. Her eyes crinkling at the corners.

"No, you did it, you are fully alive. No, you're just sleeping."

Cinderpaw let out a sigh of relief. She looked up at Spottedleaf, her long dark grey hair falling back from her face.

"What I'm here to tell you my seem like a lot to take in, but you must make sure that Fireheart is safe and that he completes his destiny." Spottedleaf said.

"What's his destiny? Is it difficult? How could I help him? What use am I to help him?" Cinderpaw asked all at once, not once taking a breath, for that was one of her talents.

"Slow down child. I'll be here to help you with his destiny, and you are essential to guide him towards who he is supposed to be." Spottedleaf said.

"Really? Didn't you say that if I took your offer that Fireheart might die? What about that." Cinderpaw asked with a quizzical look.

"Only if you get your job wrong. If you follow my instructions over the next several moons, then both of you should be fine."

"Okay," Cinderpaw started. "What's his destiny?"

Spottedleaf took a deep breath and said,  
"When I was still alive, I revived a prophesy that 'Fire shall save the clan'. Bluestar didn't believe me at first, seeing as fire is a cooking tool, but she took my word for it." Spottedleaf took another breath. "Then, a few days later, a human named Rusty came to ThunderClan. He was then named Firepaw, named after his bright fiery red hair. I'm going to assume that you know the rest of the story."

"Who doesn't?! Every child is told about how Fireheart saved the babies from ShadowClan's grasp or how he rescued WindClan from extinction! Of course I know the rest of the story!" Cinderpaw shouted excitedly.

Suddenly, Cinderpaw felt a hand gently shake her arm.

"Cinderpaw, wake up. You have another assessment today. You need to wake up." she heard Fireheart whisper gently.

Cinderpaw looked at Spottedleaf and she nodded.

"Go, assessments are important for becoming a warrior." Spottedleaf said with a smile.

Cinderpaw nodded and felt the world of her dreams start to fade away. As she opened her eyes, she saw Fireheart crouching next to her cot smiling softly.

"Morning sleepy-head. Come on, get dressed and meet me outside." he said, pulling her up out of bed.

Once he left, Cinderpaw set out to get dressed and ready for her assesment. she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a grey top and black pants. As she slipped those on, she looked at her self in the mirror. Her pale face, freckles and bright blue eyes stared back at her. She sighed. She had more than once wished for light hair and tan skin with no freckles, like Sandpaw. But StarClan gave her a second chance at life, so she thought that she shouldn't ask for anymore for a while.

She pulled her long dark grey hair into a cattail (pretend that this is a ponytail) and decided that her appearance was good enough. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone- besides Fireheart, but that was besides the point. She was always trying to impress him

"Cinderpaw! You almost ready?" Fireheart called from outside.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." Cinderpaw said as she came out the door from the girls side of the apprentices cabin that she, her younger sister Brightpaw, and Sandpaw shared.

"Okay, lets go." Fireheart said as they made their way to the armory for some hunting gear. Cinderpaw picking her usual bow and quiver of arrows, then following him out.

When they reached the forest, Fireheart began to explain what Cinderpaw would be doing during her assessment.

"Both Runningwind and I will be assessing you. Make sure you don't act like you did last time." he said with a look, making her remember her first assessment when she asked Fireheart how she and her brother were doing.

As they got to where they would be hunting they met Runningwind and Sandpaw who was also being assessed. When the two warriors told them to start, they both went in the opposite direction. Sandpaw heading west where there was less prey but also less danger, and Cinderpaw who went east were there was more prey and more danger.

As Cinderpaw pulled back the bow string to shoot a deer she heard a soft hiss and a rattle but thought nothing of it. She released the arrow and shot it. **(she shot it dead, sorry, couldn't resist)**  
She did a little happy dance for catching such big prey and proceeded to walk over to collect her prize. When suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a gigantic snake, twice the size of her forearm, leap at her from the brush. She screamed and suddenly a knife hit the snake in the head and it dropped, for in the trees stood her mentor, Fireheart. Cinderpaw rushed toward him and hugged him tightly out of fear. As he put his arms around her to return the hug, he asked,

"Did it get you?"

"No, I'm scared but fine." she answered. Cinderpaw started to blush as she realized how tightly they were embracing each other, but she still did not let go of him. Who knew when another chance to hug him would be.

"He-em." Cinderpaw heard coming from behind them. Fireheart released Cinderpaw immediately and turned around to see who wanted to get their attention. It was Sandpaw.

"Runningwind told me to tell Cinderpaw to head westward just to be safe." Sandpaw said awkwardly.

Cinderpaw blushed.  
"Thanks, I'll do that." Cinderpaw didn't know why she was blushing. It wasn't like she and Fireheart were doing anything bad. It was perfectly natural for her to seek comfort after almost being attacked by a snake. She looked up at Fireheart. He to had a slight blush on his cheeks.

Cinderpaw followed Sandpaw westward in a awkward silence until;

"So your going after Fireheart. Good luck with that. He's still wrapped up in Spottedleaf's death. That and he's as oblivious as they come." she said with a laugh.

The rest of the assessment was uneventful. Both Cinderpaw and Sandpaw brought in lots of prey of large size.

"Well done, both of you. Go ahead and head down to the mess hall and get something to eat. You deserve it." Whitestorm said as they came back from the assessment.

They walked down to the mess hall, and by the time they finished their food, it was already sun-down. Sandpaw decided to stay up a little longer and Cinderpaw decided to go to bed. On her way to her cabin, Fireheart stopped her.

"Great job on your assessment. Both Bluestar and I are very proud of you. It won't take long before you become a warrior." he said with soft eyes.

"You think so? Oh I can't wait!" she said with a happy dance.

Fireheart chuckled and messed with Cinderpaw's hair. She smiled softly as he said,

"Go on to bed. We're going to work on your fighting skills tomorrow." he said before turning away.

When he was out of sight, she skipped the rest of the way back to the girls cabin.

**A/N: Well, that was interesting. Finished it in two days. That's new for me... Oh well. I'd like to thank my followers and favoriteers: MewMewDewLight271 and drarmbar11! Thanks so much! Sad news, all 12 of my chicks were killed by a weasel today so my dad's gonna teach me and my sister how to shoot a gun. I hope it doesn't get in the was of my posting though. So yeah,**

**Peace Off!**

**R&R! R&R! R&R!**


End file.
